New Generation: COME BACK!
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sai are assigned with a new Mission: TRAIN THREE MISCHIEVOUS GENINS! Will they survive the terror?
1. Mischief makers

**New Generation: Come Back!**

**Action/Humor/Romance**

**Full Summary: **

Naruto, Sakura and Sai have been assigned with a new mission by Tsunade. They are asked to train three new Shinobis for the coming Chuunin Exams. These three new Shinobis are difficult to handle for they are mischievous and quite a mystery to some. With Naruto, Sakura and Sai's wits and abilities, Tsunade thought that giving these new Shinobis to them will have no problems. But as they say, once mischievous will always remain mischievous.

**OC Characters:**

Hizumi Tanaka: A thirteen year old boy who comes from a famous clan of water benders. He is the leader of Team 13 and is the most mischievous one. His trainer is Naruto.

Akemi Sakashita: A twelve year old girl, who comes from a clan of poison users. She uses poison needles and poison kunai and shurikens as her weapons. She keeps a Black sling bag with her with poison bottles as its contents. This girl has the looks and the last laugh. She is under Sakura's supervision.

Ice- A mysterious young boy, who has no memories of his real name and his family. He is difficult to handle because of his cold attitude towards his teachers. He is a boy of few words and his abilities are as mysterious as himself. He is like a young version Sasuke. His trainer is Sai.

**NOTE:**

Some characters are OOC. The story plot takes place one week before the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

**New Generation: Come Back!**

**By:**

**PuppetDancer**

**Action/Humor/Romance**

**Chapter 1: Mischief makers**

"Train new shinobis?!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai are in Tsunade's office at that time. One week from that day, the chuunin exams for genins are about to take place. Last night, fifteen new genins have successfully accomplished the preliminaries.

Sakura looked at her master and sighed. She knew this day will come. She even has an idea of what kind of genins are to be given to them.

"Does this team have any Jounins under them?" Sai asked in his emotionless voice. He stared at Tsunade for a while before turning to Shizune, who spoke for her master's behalf.

"Their Jounin is at the hospital at this time." Shizune replied, stroking TonTon on its head. "You see this team is a very unique team." Shizune added, obviously hiding the truth of Sai's question.

"Unique in terms of what?" Sakura asked, looking at her master, who only nodded her head. "Don't tell me they are the cause why their Jounin is at the hospital?" Sakura raised a brow, hoping her assumptions are untrue.

"Let us just say, they did it accidentally." Tsunade answered back, with a look not quite convincing to the three ninjas before her.

"Can we see them?" Naruto asked as Tsunade handed them three folders of the profiles of the genins they are going to train.

Sai approached the table and took the folders on the desk. Sakura and Naruto stood both at his side. Sai first opened the folder at the middle and a picture of a young girl with shoulder waist red colored hair and green colored eyes are revealed to them.

"Akemi Sakashita, 12." Sakura said. "This girl is from the Sakashita clan, a famous clan of poison users?" she turned to Tsunade who nodded. "She looks nice." Sakura smiled, reading the profiles top to bottom.

"Let us go to the next." Sai said opening the first folder.

"Hizumi Tanaka, 13." Naruto read. "What's fascinating about this kid?" he asked looking at Hizumi's picture.

"He is the leader of the team and it is said here that he is a water bender." Sakura replied. "Hey Naruto, this boy looks exactly like you though he looks cuter than you when we were still genins." Sakura teased.

TonTon squeaked on Shizune's arms.

Naruto glare at Sakura and rolled his blue colored eyes. "We may have the same hair color but we have lots of dissimilarities, right Sai?"

"Whatever. Let us go to the next."

Sakura giggled beside Naruto, whose temples began to twitch in annoyance. Sai opened the last remaining folder and everyone's eyes fell dumbstruck to the picture pasted on the profile paper.

"Is that Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he first laid eyes to the picture. The young boy had a long blue colored hair tied in a ponytail and eyes blacker than night and his head protector covering his left eye.

"Idiot! Sasuke doesn't look like that." Sakura protested.

"The name here says Ice only, is this really his name?' Sai turned to look at Tsunade who nodded.

"Ice is an orphan who lives with the Tanaka's. No one knows anything about him even the Hokage herself and some Anbus even the Jounins have no idea about his background." Shizune explained.

"See! He is not Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tsunade cleared her throat and stood up from her chair. She looked at her window and then turned to look back to the three ninjas before her. "I do hope you train those three genins well. They maybe mischievous and somewhat annoying but they have private reasons why they do those things."

"All we need to do is to know them better, right master Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I am counting on the three of you."

"Yes!" the three replied in unison.

**MONDAY.**

"Hello!" Sakura smiled brightly to the young girl before her. "Are you Akemi?" Sakura asked, staring at the young girl's green colored eyes.

"I do not like you!" Akemi shouted, walking away from Sakura, who twitched in annoyance.

Sakura turned back to look at the young girl but she was long gone.

"That brat!" Sakura muttered to herself, her anger rising higher from her normal anger meter.

"How did it go?" It was Naruto, walking towards Sakura. He was covered with mud from his jacket to his sandals. "Don't ask. Long story." He added, once Sakura looked at him disgustedly.

"She said she doesn't like me." Sakura replied, handing Naruto her pink colored handkerchief. "I was just asking her name then she walked away from me!" Sakura exclaimed in an enraged tone.

"Do you want to ask what happened to me?" Naruto wiped the mud from his cheek and his nose.

Sakura raised her right brow. "What happened with your genin?"

"He is good… at first, then when we were sparring with each other he threw mud all over me, and then disappeared from my sight after that."

"Let us just hope, Sai's having a progress." Sakura said, as the two of them walked themselves to where Sai and his genin are training.

At the training grounds, Sai was leaning on a tree while his genin leaned on the other tree across him. When Sakura and Naruto reached the training grounds, they were amazed that two shinobis were having a glaring contest with each other. Naruto approached Sai, who didn't even turn to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked while looking at Sai's eyes, which were not even blinking.

"This kid did something to me." Sai replied, still unmoving.

"Then stop glaring at him, maybe he will stop." Naruto added.

"I can't! It seems he is controlling me. Stupid kid!" Sai exclaimed.

Sakura heard Sai and walked towards Ice, who turned to look at her with his cold black eyes.

"Would you mind stopping that?" Sakura asked.

Ice looked away from her. "Would you like to be controlled also?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I don't want too! But if you try controlling me then I will try to dispel it." Sakura replied, trying to control the anger from her voice. "Stop this at once, Ice!" she glowered at the young boy, who then smiled.

"You're just like him. Do adults like controlling younger ones? We do not want you dominating over us," Ice said walking away from the training grounds.

Sakura turned around and found the other two of Ice's teammates waiting at him, meters away from her. Naruto walked over to Sakura ad Sai followed suit, his eyes still staring at Ice's back.

"Why don't you stop doing this training session? We don't need your help!" Hizumi shouted a ball of mud at his hand.

"If you continue this, you will end up like our teacher." Akemi joined in, giggling like a little demonic doll.

"If this is not our mission, we will approve with your demands but this is a mission, got it brats?!" Naruto shouted in a frustrated tone.

"Wow, Hizumi-kun! He sure looked like a growling lion!" Akemi squealed.

"Kind of stupid, right?" Hizumi cackled, dropping the ball of mud on the ground.

"What did you say?!" Naruto growled in annoyance.

"You heard us!" Hizumi and Akemi laughed.

"This is kind of annoying and frustrating at the same time. We cannot train these children if they find this training a mere child's game." Sai told his teammates, who nodded in approval.

"But I don't want to lose to a child!" Naruto wailed.

"Then let us play with their little games," Sakura grinned mischievously. "It will be a piece of cake. We've been in that stage, we can play their dirty games, right?"

Naruto smiled brightly while Sai nodded.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is still in a process. Read and Reviews. Flames are extinquished!


	2. Trademarkpart1 Sakura and Akemi

**NEW GENERATION: COMEBACK!**

**Chapter 2: Trademarks (part 1)**

**SAKURA AND AKEMI: POISON AND WATER BALLOON**

That same morning, the three teenagers namely Naruto, Sakura and Sai have now successfully started their training session with the three mischievous genins. The convincing part was yet difficult but the negotiations went pretty well.

"What moves do you know?" Sakura asked, looking down at Akemi who was then chewing a gum.

"What moves do you know?" Akemi giggled as she repeated what Sakura had just asked her.

Sakura glared at her student, her brows almost colliding with each other. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply then exhaled it loudly, hoping her irritations will cease immediately. She opened her eyes and saw Akemi smiling innocently at her.

"What?"

"What?" Akemi repeated again.

"Stop repeating me!" Sakura shouted in a frustrated tone.

"Okay, I'll stop." Akemi smirked, chewing her gum roughly as well making annoying sounds. "Hey? Do you mind if we spar with each other?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "That would be nice."

Akemi grinned and backed three meters away from Sakura. The red haired genin pulled out three poison bottles from her sling bag and opened each lid. She then began charging to Sakura, as the pink haired shinobi waited at her previous place in a defensive stance.

"Let's see if you can escape my poison gas!" Akemi threw a blue bottle to Sakura, who easily dodged it but when the bottle hits the ground and shattered into tiny fragments, a blue enveloping gas surrounded Sakura.

"Nice move kid, but it would not work at me." Sakura smirked, jumping up to a nearest branch.

Akemi looked up from below then threw a red colored bottle at Sakura again. "Don't put your guard down yet," the young genin shouted, jumping up to another tree branch just across Sakura.

Sakura jumped down and moved away from the tree as the bottle exploded in thin air sending poison needles at her. Sakura easily dodged each needles with her own chakra. Akemi watched as her teacher landed on the ground, unharmed.

"You have good moves!" Sakura shouted at Akemi, sounding impressed by the young genin's ability. "But it has flaws,"

"I won't be sure about that." Akemi said; now ready to draw her last poison bottle.

Sakura grinned and readied herself. Akemi charged at her and threw the last remaining bottle to Sakura, who then again dodged it easily. It was an acidic poison for when it landed on the grassy ground, the grass began to burn like a piece of burnt paper.

"Is that what you've got?" Sakura asked in a triumphant voice. "You need more practice, Akemi!"

Akemi looked at Sakura for a while before turning her back at her teacher. "You have a lot of confidence in yourself, Sakura but you have flaws too." Akemi showed her fingers at Sakura. There were string chakras at each tip of her finger.

"What is that?"

"You see when I threw three bottles at you; I transferred my chakras to each one of it. The poison content bottles almost hit you but you dodged them. You're mistaken. My chakra attached themselves to your skin like a spider's web. Look,"

Sakura looked at her body and saw Chakra strings on her arms and legs as well as her waist. The pink haired shinobi tried moving her body but it won't respond to any movements.

"I have the last card, Sakura-sensei." Akemi mocked, moving closer to Sakura. Akemi pulled out something from her sling bag and approached Sakura with a mischievous smile painted on her pale face. "Now who has the last laugh?"

Sakura stared at Akemi with wide eyes. "What are you going to do?' Sakura asked in a nervous tone.

"Oh nothing." Akemi smirked and then she threw a water balloon at Sakura. It drenched Sakura's hair tips and her red blouse. "Just a trade mark from our group." Akemi giggled as she stared at Sakura's drenched look.

"You annoying little brat!" Sakura screamed in frustration and mixed annoyance.

* * *

**Author's note: This is a trilogy story chapter. So stay tune.**


End file.
